


solstice ain't as far as it used to be

by DragonEyez



Series: 15 Days of F@TT [4]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, 15 Days of FatT 2018, Day At The Beach, they need to Rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: Cass and AuDy hang out while Mako and Aria engage in Shenanigans





	solstice ain't as far as it used to be

**Author's Note:**

> day 4: vacation 
> 
> title from [skyline to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtkUJb22oSQ) by frank ocean

_At least AuDy is sitting with me_. Cass thought miserably as they watched Aria and Mako run around in the synthetic ocean water from the umbrella tent that they had all set up upon arrival. Cass had taken one look at the “beach,” the way it didn’t actually _smell_ like an ocean, the way even the sand felt manufactured under their feet, and promptly sat themself in their fold out chair with a book, refusing to go anywhere near it. And AuDy, well, AuDy couldn’t really “beach” either, so they kept each other company, occasionally making snarky remarks about the other beach goers. 

“Don’t worry about it, Aria, Cass is just a grumpy, let’s go see if we can get our hands on a Generic Flying Space Disk, yeah?”

“Wear sunscreen!” Cass called after them, but they knew it was futile even as they said it.

Mako waved a hand at them dismissively as he dragged Aria off. Cass lowered their sunglass and shook their head judgmentally and turned their attention to their book.

"AuDy, do you want me to read this aloud?"

"It makes no difference to me."

"If you get bored or don't like it, just let me know and I'll stop."

They made a noise that sounded like a scoff, but made no attempt to stop them, so Cass began reading. It was a fairly interesting, an adventure story set in the Diaspora. It was a cheap plot, easy to predict and follow. Cass enjoyed the simplistic nature of it, they were frankly sick of complications and convolutions. 

After about an hour, Mako ran up to them, drinks in hand. He offered one to Cass with a wide grin. "It's lemonade, I thought you'd want one. Aria got like, a bunch free because she's, y'know, _Aria Joie_." When he saw Cass regarding it doubtfully, he pushed a little closer to them. "I promise it's better than the churros. AuDy, anything I can get you?"

"I require nothing." And then as an afterthought. "Thank you Mako."

Looking over their sunglasses, Cass could see that Mako was already starting to turn a deep shade of purple, the beginnings of a sunburn. They opened their mouth to repeat their warning to wear sunscreen, and then shut it firmly. If he wasn't going to listen the first time, there was no point in repeating themself. Instead, they accepted the lemonade and took a hesitant sip. To their surprise it wasn't horrible, and they took a deeper drink. They hadn't realized just how dry their throat was and the drink was blessedly cold.  
"See I told you it was good."

"Thanks Mako. It was nice of you to share with me."

"Well _duh_." He said like it was obvious. "Just cause you wanna sit over here like a scrub doesn't mean we're not going to include you."

"I'm having fun!" Cass objected, lifting up their book for emphasis. "Me and AuDy are reading through this."

"It is very engaging." AuDy agreed.

Mako shrugged and knocked back the rest of his own lemonade. "Well as long as you're enjoying yourselves. Me and Aria are probably gonna wrap up here soon. This is fun but there's only so many times you can get pulled under by the waves before it stops being fun."

"Alright well, we'll be here. Obviously."

"Ha, okay."

When Aria and Mako eventually tired of the beach, they came back to the umbrella and collapsed on their towels, napping as Cass finished up the last third of their book. When it was done, they closed it softly and put it away.

“The book was satisfactory.” AuDy remarked. Cass smiled softly. 

“Yeah, it was good to escape for a while, wasn’t it.”

“The beach or the book?”

Cass looked down at their friends and felt sleep beginning to creep up on them as well. With a small yawn, they smiled and settled further into their chair. “Both, I guess.”

Later, Mako would wake up looking like a grape and whine and groan about it to Cass, who would simply say “I told you so,”but for now, the three who needed sleep rested in the “summer sun” as AuDy begrudgingly kept watch on their things.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated and i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) or @queerlydeparted on twitter


End file.
